


lightwood siblings

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Big Brother Alec, Boundary Issues, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Nightmares, Sibling Relationship, and to go one morning without shadowhunter nonsense, lydia is long suffering, magnus just wants morning kisses, technically breaking & entering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Headcanon: Alec is use to his siblings climbing into bed with him. The lightwood siblings are use to climbing into their big brother's bed during a bad night. Magnus is not used to it. Needless to say he his a little more than disgruntled when he wakes up to all the lightwood children in his bed, Instead of just his boyfriend.TW: Boundary issues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine. 
> 
> Nothing is edited. 
> 
> Magnus just wants morning kisses. 
> 
> this is a lot of dialogue. sorry. Im hope to smooth that out as I work on this. 
> 
> Updates happen when I have new material.

Magnus rolled over, fully intending to spend the morning cuddling with his very attractive boyfriend, only to land against a back that was most certainly not Alec's. Panicking jolted him into a sitting position magic crackling at his fingers, ready to do grave harm against who ever was in his bed. And froze. Because there was a unfortunately formulae hair of Jace Wayland. What the fuck was Jace Wayland doing in his bed?! It took Magnus a minute to process the scene. It was early. And he really wasn't expecting to be awake for sometime. And because it was insane. This was not his life. He did not have all the lightwood children in his bed. This was clearly a dream. Or possibly a hallucination. Or possibly he had been kidnapped and was in hell. 

Alec was laying on his back. Alec never slept on his back. Wayland was forcibly clinging to his boyfriend, his hand fisted in Alec's truly hideous shirt. He looked far to tense to be sleeping.  
isabelle was sleeping on the edge of the bed turned on her side so she was facing her brother. It looked like alec had been trying to hold her as well. He had one arm draped across her chest. And there was a little boy, magnus had never met before, was lying half on alec, half on isabelle. It couldn’t have been comfortable for alec. His arm had probably been asleep for a while, with how it was angled and with a little boy on it too. Plus at least half of wayland’s wait was on top of him. But it was kind of...cute. How all his siblings were doing their very best to be closest to alec. 

Wait. no. no it was not cute. These nephilim had broken into his home sometime in the middle of the night so they could steal alec’s warmth and cuddles away from magnus. What was he doing thinking that was cute. It wasn’t cute. It was horrific. He should be horrified. How did they even get in? And Seriously they were depriving him of sleepy cuddles and kisses with his boyfriends. Definitely not cute.  
Magnus cleared his throat loudly, knowing that alec woke at the slightest of sound. “And what” he proclaimed just as loudly. “Do we have here! Because When I fell asleep, I could have sworn I only had one nephilim in my bed. Not four!” 

Alec had woken up by the time he had barely made it halfway through his declaration.  
“Magnus.” he murmured, voice thick with sleep. And then smiled when he saw him. ‘morning. “  
Magnus was not having any of that. Even if his boyfriend looked ridiculously cute. His self control should truly be admired.  
“Oh no! You Do not get to be this cute and acting all sweet with your morning greetings. Why are your siblings HAVE BROKEN INTO MY HOME AND ARE IN MY BED!?”  
Isabelle pushed herself up on her elbow, so she could look at magnus. Huh all nephilim were probably light sleepers. He snuck a glance at jace who, if anything had snuggled closer to alec. The kid had roll when the female shadowhunter had moved, now was lying completely on his boyfriend's chest.  
“What else were we supposed to do? “ izzy answered his question in the most obvious duh voice. “Alec wasn’t at the institute. “  
“And you couldn’t have waited till he got back?” he snapped back.  
“Magnus.” alec called again. A little sharper this time. In his I’m in charge here and you need to cease and desist voice. Magnus glared at him.  
“I’ll explain later. “ he said in a softer voice. “I promise. “  
Magnus glared at all of them some more before throwing up his hands. “Fine! You all barge in here demanding service all the time anyway! Might as well take over my bed to!” before anyone could reply, he spun on his heel and stormed into his walk in closet so he could plan his outfit for the day. Something that screamed I’m better than all of you. And if it just so happened that he could hear the nephilim conversation, well. He was entitled to know why they broke into his home. 

A soft, sure voice was talking. Alec. he thought with frustrating fondness.  
“I know why jace needed this. Izzy, why couldn’t you sleep?”  
“I could sleep” came izzy’s voice, tinted with attempted outrage. “I know how jace is with storms. I wasn’t going to let him come alone!”  
So. jace was afraid of storms. Interesting.  
Even from here, magnus could hear his boyfriend sigh.  
“Did a boy do something?”  
“NO!” there was real outrage in her voice now. “GOD WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!”  
“So what did mom say?” isabelle didn’t answer for a long time.  
“How did you know?” She asked in a small voice.  
“You don’t get nightmares, izzy. And dad is oddly soft on you. So either a boy did something, or mom did. “ alec explained gently.  
“What did she do?” his voice was just a gentle as before, if not moreso.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Izzy answered. Magnus felt his righteous rage softening, as he heard the tears in her voice.  
“I can’t help, if you don’t tell me. “  
“You shouldn’t have to help.” she snapped back.  
“Yes. I should I’m your older brother. ..”  
Izzy interrupted him. “It’s not your job as my brother to clean up after our parents mess!”  
“But I won’t push. “ alec continued as if she hadn’t interrupted. “You’ll tell me when you are ready.”  
It was silent for a time.  
“What about you, max? Why couldn’t you sleep?”  
The youngest lightwood scoffed. “ these idiots woke me up, stomping around in the middle of night.  
“Max. you just called jace, whom we all know you worship, an idiot. What’s wrong?”  
“What if, you guys were gone when the storm ended?”  
For the first time, jace spoke up. “Why the fuck do you not want the fucking storm to end?”  
“Jace. “ alec chidded, not unkindly. “Is something happening when the storm ends?”  
“A hunt.” magnus had to strain to hear the answer.  
“A hunt?” alc repeated.  
“With dad. “  
The silence held a dangerous quality to it.  
“Was dad planning on taking you on a hunt?” alecs voice was no longer gently. It was as sharp as a well crafted blade.  
“Mmhmm. When the storm ends. “ 

Alec swore extensively. Magnus felt himself relaxing at his beloved’s reaction. It would be just like the nephilim to take them on hunts when they were as young as the small boy must be. 

“You won’t be going. “ alec promised. “Where is my phone. This needs to be handled immediately.”

“Alec.” that was izzy’s voice, the normally imposing girl, sound impossibly small. As if she was a young child. Magnus reflected on that, because wasn’t she? It was so easy to forget that all of them were painfully young. “Don’t let him go. I remember when you went. You can’t let him go. You almost died. “  
Magnus’s heart clenched at the thought of his sweet caring boyfriend, being a young boy, and having his father telling him he was going on a hunt. Of how excited he must have been. Of the pain he must have endured. GOD what was wrong with shadowhunters?  
“I won’t. “ alec took a deep breath. “We need a plan. Does mom and dad know where any of you are?”  
The silence was answer enough.  
“Right. That will be the first thing that needs to be done. I’ll handle all the talking. So don’t worry about that. Max. you can’t go back to the institute. We won’t be able to monitor your interaction with dad all the time, which would be the only way to keep you safe. I find some place where you can stay. Somewhere I have more curry with then mom or dad does. We’ll have to do that before I call them. Izzy, you should probably go with him. Especially if mom is having a go at you again. And that way you’ll be able to look after max. Maybe helen or aline? “  
“You’re not sending us to idris!” izzy practically shouted.  
“Where else, who else do you know that would be willing to house the two of you, that mom and dad can’t touch? Both of them are my friends. And they hate our parents.”  
Magnus felt himself drift to the open closet door.  
“What about clary?”  
“Clary is living at the institute.” alec replied bluntly.  
“He can stay here. “ magnus mirrored the shadowhunters surprise. He hadn’t meant to offer that. When did he decide to do this? And why?  
Alec frowned at him. “Are you sure? “  
Magnus tilted his head, considering it. Why the hell not. God. his friends are never going to let him live this down. But. if he didn’t? If this child went back to the institute,and was taken on a hunt? Could he have that on his conscious? No. never. Not even if he was nephilim.  
“Yes.” he replied simple. Alec kept frowning at him.  
“And what would you like in return for doing this?” magnus was going to be mad about that, he really was. But alec was already wincing and blushing and stuttering out apologies.  
“It’s just. This is a lot. And I don’t. I don’t want you to think I’m with you, because of your magic or favors or, or anything. And this is really big. I don’t know how long it would be necessary. So I don’t want you to do this for free. Because that is taking advantage of you. And I don’t want to do that.” alec finally came to an end, looking mortified.  
Magnus kept his head tilted, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He didn’t say anything. Alec was too cute when he was flustered.  
“So. “ alec continued. “If you wanted payment. Or conditions for max staying here…”  
“Conditions. “ magnus drew out the words. As if he didn’t quite understand. Now there was a pretty thought.  
Alec stared suspiciously at him. He was becoming all too aware of magnus’s mannerisms.  
“Conditions. “ he repeated “conditions for max lightwood staying with me. Mmm”  
“Magnus. “ alec huffed and rolled his eyes. “We aren’t going to argue with you. You’re doing us a favor. Just tell me want, please?”  
“I love it when you say please. “  
“MAGNUS!” alec instantly started to blush.  
Magnus silently laughed to himself. He loved, flustering alec.  
“What. do. You. want?”  
“Promise?”  
“Huh?” Alec, clearly wasn’t following.  
“Not to argue?”  
Alec was staring at his boyfriend in suspension again. But after a moment. He pressed his lips together and nodded. “I promise.”  
Magnus pushed off the wall. “Anything witness in my loft, anything overheard, will be ignored. I have a business to run, and I won’t let nephilim mess it up.”  
“Of course.” alec answered easily.  
“And if I give him an order, he will need to follow it. If he doesn’t he would probably end up dead. And I am not about to deal with that. “  
Alec looked at max. “Can you do that?”  
Max looked up from his brothers chest to magnus, studied him for a moment before turning back to alec. “I won’t have to go?”  
“No. you won’t”  
“I can do that. “  
Alec nodded before pinning magnus back with his gaze. “Now what is your real condition. Because neither of those two were it.”  
Magnus let a slow grin spread across his face. “You’ll have to stay too. “  
Alec stared at him, gaping.  
Magnus slowly made his way towards his boyfriend. “Surely, you saw that coming, darling? And look at that. You gave me your word not to argue.” it was a testament to how bad the older siblings were. They didn’t even remark on his demands. No teasing. They only tried to be closer to their brother. Magnus prowled closer to alec. And reached over the young boy, to grasp alec's chin, forcing him, to stare into his eyes.  
“Well?”  
Alec stared for a moment, before swallowing, and then, slowly, nodding. “Yes. I...I accept your terms. I’ll stay.”  
“Pleasure doing buisness with you.” he purred. Before kissing his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that his siblings were still clinging to alec. After a moment, he pulled back. Alec cleared his throat, a bright blush spreading across his face and neck.  
“I need to call my parents. And. lydia too. I guess. She’s still technically the head. “ he looked around. Trying to see his phone. But he couldn’t move much, with the three others whom had attached themselves to him. Before he could ask, magnus snapped his fingers and held out alec’s phone to him. Alec gave a strange wiggle to free his arm that izzy had claimed. She was not pleased by this development and glared at him. Alec, ignored it. 

He flipped his phone opened and took a deep breath. “Lydia first. I think that will be easiest. “ he stated and then dialed.  
“Alec?” lydia’s voice came through. “Do you know what has happened?”  
“Yes.” alec answered. “Well, I think I do. Nobody can find any of my siblings, right?”  
“Good guess. You’re parents are making quite the scene.” alec winced.  
“Uh yah. They are with me.”  
“With you? At ...magnus’s?”  
“Yah. “ alec didn’t offer any explanations, and the following silence was awkward. To say the least.  
“Why would…” lydia started to ask before stopping. “Is everything alright?”  
“Just. sometimes we need to be together. I apologize if my parents have caused you any trouble.”  
“Don’t apologize for them, alec.”  
“Uh..lydia. I need to tell you something. “ alec said. Very bluntly changing the subject. Lydia, took it in stride.  
“What’s happened. “  
Alec took a deep breath, as if planning, to take a plunge into an icy lake.  
“I don’t know if it’s safe for max to be at the institute.”  
“What?” lydia, clearly, wasn’t expecting that.  
“There isn’t anything wrong with the defense there. “ alec said in a panicked rush. “Umm. it’s just. ...my parents. “  
“Did something happen?”  
“Something might. “  
“Alec, I’m going to need more than that. You need to tell me what’s going on.”  
“It’s just. Sorry. I’m not use to sharing family stuff. “ alec once again took a deep breath. “My dad wants to bring max on a hunt. And I’m not going to allow that to happen and until I know that is completely off the table, I don’t want max near him.  
“There isn’t a law against it, alec. I’m not sure how I can help.”  
“I’m handling it. Just. Max won’t be at the institute for awhile. “ alec looked at magnus. “And...neither will I.”  
“What where is max staying? Why are you not coming back either?”  
“Um.. well. Magnus said max could stay here, but I would have to stay as well. And we don’t really have a better plan. So. “  
Lydia let out a long sigh, alec rushed on. before she could say anything.  
“I’ll still do all my paperwork and stuff. And you can still send me on missions. And I’ll still train and stuff. I can teach max, so that’s not a problem!”  
Lydia laughed. A little. “This is really big alec. “  
“I know.”  
“Any other things you want to drop out of nowhere?”  
“Im gay?” he joked.  
“You don’t say. “ she teased. “All right. If you keep up with reports and keep me updated of any activity, you know the downworlders only deal with you here, then I’ll back you. “  
“Thanks lydia. You’re the best.”  
“Good-bye. Alec.” she hung up.  
Alec took moment to check on his siblings.  
‘Izzy.” he said softly. “I’m going to call mom next. Do you want me to go where you can’t hear?”  
Instantly all three of the other shadowhunters sat up. “Don’t leave!” they shouted.  
“Okay. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll try to keep this short.”  
Alec opened his phone again. “Mom?” he said after a moment. And then rushed on, before she could say anything.”I just wanted to let you know that izzy and jace took max out to meet me for breakfast.” he shamelessly lied. A tangent of shouting followed.  
“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t realize earlier that they forgot to tell you, or I would have called sooner. “  
The shouting sounded slightly less angry now.  
“Yes of course we’ll come back as soon as we can. Yep. bye mom.” he hung up before she could reply. He took a moment to squeeze isabelle’s arm. “Okay?”  
“I’m fine alec. Call dad so we can be done with this.” 

 

Magnus had moved to try and give the siblings some privacy by moving to the bathroom to do his makeup. He would pretend to be put out for a while longer. But...no child should half to deal with what was going on. Only a shadowhunter would send a child on a hunt. Magnus tried to focus on the makeup he was applying. On the present. He tried not to think about young alec lightwood out on a hunt. Not on his own childhood. Because it wasn’t only nephilim parents who sent their child to war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised day one of spiteful updates Thanks to the account fuck you, who thinks spending their time reading things they hate and that Magnus should brutally murder the lightwoods sibilings is a wonderful use of their time. 
> 
> If the writing seems different from the first part. That's because I actually wrote the first part years ago and just never posted it. 
> 
> Speaking of: at one point I had a very good explanation for why Jace was scared of storms. I have since forgotten it. So sorry that's never going to get explained. 
> 
> I apologize for not tagging boundary issues on this. I should have thought of it before.

It was almost one before Alec emerged from the bedroom. Magnus had tried to distract himself with books and a translation he really needed to work on. But as the day dragged on, the uncomfortable feeling grew, bubbling up within side of him. He really tried to give Alec time. To remain calm. After all how many times had Magnus wished desperately to be able to crawl into someone's bed? To know that they would help and protect …

It was a long dead desire. But he understand but…

////

By the time Alec made it away from his siblings. Magnus was staring out a window, drink in one hand, rubbing his fingers together on the other. 

“Hey.” Alec greeted, cupping his cheek. “You okay?”

Magnus forced a smile, trying to act normal. “Fine darling.” 

Alec studied him for a moment before moving to place the drink on A nearby table. Making sure that it was still within magnus's reach. Afterwards he cupped both of magnus's cheeks. 

“I'm sorry you woke up to all my siblings. “

“It was more than a little jarring. “ Magnus managed to reply. 

“Yah.” Alec huffed “I had forgotten how weird it must be for someone other than me. I'm sorry I didn't warn you.” 

“Oh. Well.” Magnus started pulling away, reaching for his drink, as he felt his hope sink. That wasn't the apology he wanted. 

“Hey.” Alec re-grabbed his attention. “Maybe let me finish apologizing before deciding to pull away?” 

Magnus stared. “You weren't done?” He asked and hated. Hated how small his voice came out. He was the high warlock of Brooklyn and nothing bothered him. Nothing. 

“Yah. Silly. “ Alex teased lightly “I'm sorry I didn't warn you but more importantly I'm sorry I didn't make it clear to my siblings that if they needed me that they needed to call and wake me up, so I could go to them. They should know Better than to break in your room.”

Magnus could still feel the uncomfortable feeling simmering within him. It would probably stay until the other lightwoods learned to respect boundaries that really shouldn't need to be spelled out. He didn't have high hopes of this happening. They were shadowhunters. But he could feel himself relaxing, the warm light feeling that always seemed to consume him whenever Alec was near was already taking over. In truth he had already forgiven Alec. God he should learn to have a stronger resolve against the people he loved. Camille hadn't been wrong about that. Love had always been a weakness for him. But for now he was just going to enjoy the happiness of having a loved on near. The rest could be dealt with later. 

“Well. It wasn't all bad. After all. My lovely boyfriend is now staying with me at all times.” 

The two met each other in the middle for a short peck before Alec pulled away, chuckling. 

“You know, sweetheart, if you wanted me to move in you could have just asked.”

 

Magnus lunged forward to start a tickle war with his boyfriend “how dare you laugh at my masterpiece of plan to keep you here forever with me!”


End file.
